Everything you want
by alakadan
Summary: [Viñeta] [Gruvia] Para Juvia, Gray lo es todo; es quien despejó su cielo nublado, quien le mostró la calidez que podía tener una sonrisa y quien sujetó su mano cuando se creía perdida. Gray, para ella, significa todo, ¿pero qué es Juvia para Gray?


**Summary:** « _Para Juvia, Gray lo es todo; es quien despejó su cielo nublado, quien le mostró la calidez que podía tener una sonrisa y quien sujetó su mano cuando se creía perdida. Gray para ella significa todo, ¿pero qué es Juvia para Gray?_ ».

 **Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad._

 **Ranted:** _K+._

 **Nota:** _Everything you want (canción de Vertical Horizon) inspiró el título y parte de la idea del fic. Sin embargo, no es necesario oírla para leerlo._

 **「** **EVERYTHING YOU WANT** **」**

 _Capítulo único._

 _[…] But under skinned knees and the skid marks past the places where you used to learn. You howl and listen listen and wait for the echoes of angels who won't return. He's everything you want, He's everything you need, He's everything inside of you That you wish you could be._

Gray representa todo para Juvia. Él es todo lo que a ella le gusta, todo lo que ella le quiere... _todo_ lo que ella necesita. Juvia considera que es Gray el Sol que ilumina sus días —quizá porque fue él quien le mostró que podía ver _más_ que sólo cielos tristes, grises y nublados—, ese que mantiene su cielo despejado y que la llena con su calidez. Por eso Juvia ama a Gray, y considera que es su _todo_ ; porque fue Gray el único que pudo ver a través de ella (de una forma de la que ni siquiera Gajeel había podido hacer) y, notando cuán rota estaba por dentro, le sonrió de esa forma en que nadie nunca lo había y la tomó de la mano, levantándola, asegurándose de que no se volviera a caer.

Por eso, para Juvia, Gray lo es todo. Pero siendo él todo para ella —y sabiéndolo—, ¿qué es Juvia para Gray?

Para Gray, Juvia podría ser cualquier cosa —un fastidio, un pegoste, una acosadora trastornada— a ojos de tercero, pero no alguien importante, porque, siendo testigos de sus tratos con la otra, ¿a qué otra conclusión iban a poder llegar? Sin embargo, Juvia, para él, está lejos de ser una molestia.

Puede que para Gray, Juvia no lo represente todo y que sus días no giren en torno a ella, pero eso no quiere decir que en su vida cumpla un papel nimio. Porque para Gray, Juvia no significa sólo una cosa, sino muchas: es todo aquello que a Gray le gusta, pero que aún no se atreve a decir que ama, todo lo que él quiere, pero que todavía siente demasiado embarazo como para pedirlo.

Juvia es amor. Tiene que serlo para poder amarlo de la manera en que lo hace, queriéndolo tanto cada día y aún quedarle amor para hacerlo el día siguiente de la misma manera —a veces hasta más—.

¿Juvia ilumina los días de Gray de la misma forma en que él lo hace con los de ella? Puede que sí, pero en lugar de hacerlo ejerciendo de Sol, lo hace siendo un pequeño destello que día a día va creciendo iluminando cada vez más en su vida, y que cada día se rehúsa _más_ a _dejar_ ir, _a perder_ ; porque siente, que sin ésa luz, no podría seguir, _no querría seguir_ , por eso, Juvia también es luz.

Porque aquel día, Gray no se siente haber sido ese héroe del que Juvia tanto habla y con el que fantasea; aquel día, no cree haber sido él quien la salvó, sino al contrario. Gray siente —y también sabe— que fue él el salvado ese día. Ya que fue Juvia quien lo salvó, no de un monstruo, sino de sí mismo cuando al tomar su mano, le devolvió el apretón haciéndole sentir que ya no estaba solo. Por eso, Juvia es importante para Gray —puede que lo sea tanto como lo es para ella, o quizá lo sea más—, y aunque todavía no lo admita en voz alta, no es necesario porque él lo sabe y quiere creer que ella también lo sabe. Quiere hacerlo —¡de verdad que quiere hacerlo!— porque a veces siente miedo: miedo de que ella de cansé de estar a su lado, de amarlo, y se vaya, llevándose todo consigo, su luz, su felicidad, _su todo._

Porque si Juvia se va, Gray se volverá a sentir vacío —puede que hasta más— como al principio, y ya habiendo probado la calidez de otros brazos ¿cómo podría perderlos? Pues perderlos, significaba quedarse solo, regresar al frío y Gray no quería volver a probar ese frío. Gray quería sentir el calor de Juvia, ese mismo calor que se hallaba en su sonrisa, en sus brazos, _en ella entera_ ; ese mismo que lo hacía sentir seguro de la forma en que no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Así que no sólo es amor o luz, sino también calidez.

Y por supuesto, Juvia es paciencia, aguardando por él, esperando, preparada para recibirlo sin importarle cuánto tiempo tenga que esperar por él. Porque él lo vale, _para ella,_ lo vale.

Por eso ella, para Gray, es muchas cosas: amor, calidez, luz, paciencia —y hasta más—. Es todo lo que Gray necesita. Es _todo_ lo que alguien como Gray necesita.

 **F I N**

 **Vago intento de traducción:** _[…] pero debajo de tus rodillas raspadas y las huellas dejadas en los lugares donde aprendiste, aúllas y escuchas, escuchas y esperas por los ecos de los ángeles que nunca volverán. Él es todo lo que quieres, él es todo lo que necesitas él es todo lo que, dentro de ti, siempre deseaste ser._

Fuuush~ _¡Vuelvo con otro_ Gruvia _! Soy happy (y me refiero a happy de feliz, no al gato, eh). No pensé que regresaría tan pronto, pero es que la idea estaba dando vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza obligándome a hacerlo y yo dije "_ bueno, tengo tarea de biología, pero el mundo necesita más _Gruvia" y heme aquí._

 _Para hacer en fic me base en la frase que_ **Frankie D** _(¡Hey,_ Frankie _, aquí_ Alaka-Dan _! ✌✌✌(?) xD) sobre Juvia_ «[…] Juvia es todo lo que necesita Gray. Ella es amor, bondad, paciencia, etc. Y es todo lo que alguien como Gray necesita» _¡Dios, te juro que morí con esa frase, la anoté en un cuaderno y estoy a nada de ponerla en mi estado de WhatsApp! Así que todo es gracias a ti (a ti y a la canción),_ Frankie _, ten el_ Gruvia _que me habías pedido antes, ojalá te guste._

 _No hay nada más por decir, así queme retiro, esperando que la historia sea de su agrado. Recuerden: si les gustan, dejen un_ review _y envíenla a una persona que quieran, sino, dejen un_ review _y envíenla a una persona que odien._

 _Amor y paz. Vas. ✌_

— **DanDan—**


End file.
